High School CrossDresser
by Miyuki Urameshi
Summary: Kuroume, Tomoko is not your average High Schooler. For, ‘he’ is actually a ‘she’! She is the newest student at Konoha Academy . A student who is a girl disguised as a boy for personal reasons. Dealing with every day High Schooler stuff might seem easy
1. Chapter 1

Chii: Okay, here is the first chapter

Chii: Once Ryoko, now Chii!! Okay, here is the first chapter of my first Naruto story. The idea for it was kinda similar to Hana-Kimi and Ouran High School Host Club. But, I just had to get this out of my mind before I combusted. And, I am aware there are many of these, but, I couldn't help but join the rave.

**Title: High School Cross-Dresser**

Description: Kuroume, Tomoko is not your average High Schooler. For, 'he' is actually a 'she'! She is the newest student at Konoha Academy. A student who is a girl disguised as a boy for personal reasons. Dealing with every day High Schooler stuff might seem easy. But, not when you are sharing a dorm with all boys, having to change with the boys for PE, and more, all the while trying to protect your true identity from others. NarutoxOC

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konoha Academy's new Student**

"Okay, Kuroume-kun, please, wait here. When I introduce you, you can walk in," said my homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei.

"Hai," I nodded, speaking in a low tone.

Iruka-sensei gave me a warm smile and slid open the door to his classroom. He walked in, leaving the door open for my entrance.

"Ohayo, class!" he said

(Japanese lesson: Ohayo- Good Morning)

I motioned my head to the side to glance inside his class, seeing only a few students as they stood up from their desks.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei!" they greeted back, taking their seats.

(Japanese lesson: Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning More Politely)

"Before I start taking roll, I would like to introduce a new student," Iruka-sensei started.

"Really?" interrupted a girly voice.

Holding on tightly with both hands on my school bag I listened to the conversation more closely.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl," I heard a screechy voice. "But, she has to be cute."

"No," said the first voice. "Kami-sama, Naruto is 'cute girls' all you think about? The new student's gonna be a boy."

(Japanese lesson: Kami-sama- God)

"Why, Sakura-chan?" argued back the other, whom was Naruto. "There're already enough boys! Is Sasuke not enough anymore?"

"Baka Naruto, shut up!" growled the girl, named Sakura.

"Alright, that's enough out of both of you," Iruka-sensei said, finally breaking up the argument. "Back to our new student. He comes all the way up north from Tokyo. Please, welcome Kuroume Tomoko-kun."

"_He"_ I thought, disgustedly, only to get interrupted in my train of thought.

I walked through the doorway and stood in front of the class, standing next to Iruka-sensei.

I bowed. "Ohayo and arigato gozaimasu for having me. I'm Kuroume Tomoko."

(Japanese lesson: Arigato Gozaimasu- Thank you very much. Japanese have their surname last name said first, then given name first name)

Just as I stood up straight, someone raised their hand.

"Um…yes," I replied, not expecting anyone to ask questions.

"Isn't 'Tomoko' a girl's name?" asked a student with messy brown hair and red triangles on his face.

"Uh…well, I am not so sure," I answered, playing dumb.

I was aware that my name was feminine, but, I did not want others to find out I was actually a girl and not a boy.

"Alright," Iruka-sensei said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone can ask Kuroume-kun questions during their free time. As for you…" he looked at me. "Your desk is behind Ino-chan's."

I looked at the class to see which one was Ino. A girl with blond hair, tied back, second to last desk next to the window, raised her hand.

I walked over to the desk and sat down. I placed my school bag on the hook of the desk.

(Japanese lesson: Japanese students stay in their classrooms. Teachers do the roaming around. Like in elementary school, their supplies are in their desks. On the side is a hook where you can hang your school bag.)

I looked at the people around me. In front was Ino, to my corner right, was a girl with pink hair, and to my right a blond-haired guy.

"Hey…" whispered the blondy, getting my attention.

I looked in his direction to acknowledge him. "Hmm…?"

"Hi!" he smiled.

I blinked a few times. "Uh…hi."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto," he said.

"_He's the one wanting a 'cute girl'. Well, he got a girl, but I wouldn't exactly say I'm cute…"_ I thought.

"N-nice to meet you," I replied.

"So, Tomoko-kun, are you living in Konoha, or are you staying as a boarded student?" he asked.

(Chii: I'll make Konoha a made up city in Japan. And, boarded means staying in the dorms of the school.)

"I'm a boarded student," I said.

"That's cool!" he flashed another smile. "Yeah, so do I. Actually, I am supposed to get a new roommate. Maybe that's you."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks get a bit warm. "Maybe…"

"Tomoko-kun," I heard my name called.

I looked in front to see Ino turned around, along with the pink-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino," the blond-haired girl introduced herself.

"And, I'm Haruno Sakura," said the one to my corner.

"_Oh, the one wanting another boy. Will she be surprised,"_ I thought.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute," Sakura said. "Not compared to Sasuke-kun, though. You top second if I say so."

Now my cheeks really went red, acting like I actually took that as a compliment. "Uh…you really think so?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"Yeah, but you seem a bit on the feminine side," Ino commented. "Are you gay?"

"Wait! What?!" I shouted a bit, causing the class to look my way, while ferociously blushing.

At the thought of being called 'gay' freaked me out. I guess you could say I am a tad on the homophobic side.

(Chii: Nothing against homosexuals. I kinda just added this for kicks.)

"Kuroume-kun is there something wrong?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Uh, no, gomen nasai!" I said, standing up, and then bowing.

"Okay," he said, rolling his eyes.

I sat back and sighed. I glared at Ino, saying lowly, "What would make you say that?"

"Well, I guess you could say…woman's intuition," she said.

"Well, it's wrong. I am straight as straight can be," I said, turning away from her.

(Chii: 'Straight as straight can be' is a joke between me and my friend.)

"Ino-pig," I heard Sakura say. "That was just rude. You don't just be so blunt to someone new."

"Cut it forehead girl," Ino glared at her. "I was just saying."

"Give up, Sakura-chan," whispered Naruto. "She gets that from Sai."

(Chii: Sai's bluntness to point out things.)

"Yeah," she giggled.

Just as the conversation ended, the bell rang.

"Have a good rest of the day, class. I'll see you all later today," Iruka-sensei said, leaving the classroom.

(Japanese lesson: The students go back to their homeroom one last time at the end of the day to start cleaning up the classroom and school)

"Great, English is next…" Naruto sighed. "…I hate this subject."

* * *

Chii: Okay, this is where I leave you off!! Hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter later!!

Tomoko: Yeah, this is only the beginning. The action has barely even started. So, keep reading if you want to get deeper into my past and why I am dressed as a boy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chii: Here is the second chapter.

**Chapter 2: Lunch and the Dreaded Changing Room!!**

* * *

"I can't believe how fast today went," Naruto stretched.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She then looked at me. "So, how do you like the classes so far?"

"Well," I started. "English was okay I guess. Kakashi-sensei was very nice. Um…Social Studies was a bit weird. Jiraiya-sensei…well, I really have no comment for him. And, math, with Asuma-sensei…I fell asleep half was through it…"

Naruto laughed at the last part. "Well, now, we can go eat lunch! You wanna come to the cafeteria with me, Tomoko-kun?"

"Sure," I stood up, along with Naruto.

"Ino and I are gonna stay in the classroom," Sakura said.

"Fine with me," Naruto smiled.

Naruto got up and made his way for the door.

I gave a quick goodbye to the girls and followed Naruto.

"Yo, Usurutonkachi," called a deep voice.

(Chii: This is what Sasuke calls Naruto in the Japanese version. 'Usuru' means 'small' and 'Tonkachi' means 'hammer'. So, basically it means useless. Technically, Naruto is useless.)

I looked over to see a boy with onyx eyes and just as dark hair spiked back, walk up.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

"Well, aren't you being very friendly to the new kid. You finally switched over?" he asked, obviously insulting Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Well, it looks like to me the shorty here has already clung to you," he said, pointing to me.

In my mind, there seemed to have been a _PING_ sound behind me.

My hands started to twitch a bit. I was beginning to steam up.

"Sh-shorty…!" I repeated.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Now I was really pissed off. I went over to him and started to poke at his chest to try and get my point across. "Okay, look you bastard, I may be short, but that doesn't mean you should be going around making fun of my height."

Okay…I admit I am not so proud of my height. At five foot two, I was usually called short. So, I am a little embarrassed about it. Especially, if I am trying to portray a boy here.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Do not touch me, unless you wanna get hurt."

He applied a little more pressure to emphasis his point. I winced in pain, just as he threw my hand off to the side.

"Tch, you're not even worth my time," he said, an evil glare in his eyes as he pushed me out of his way, leaving the classroom.

Naruto went over to me. "You might not wanna not mess with him. He's my friend, but, he is not very social with other people. He is kinda the person who thinks he's all high and mighty."

"Wait…" I lifted an eyebrow. "'Your friend'?"

"Yeah, me and him have been friends for a while," Naruto started, leaving the classroom with me following close behind. "But as I said, he's not very social."

"So, you said his name was…Sasuke?" I asked, remembering him and Sakura bring it up earlier.

"Yeah," Naruto looked at me.

Both Naruto and I were walking in the hallway of the school. We were heading just pass the shoe lockers to go to a different building of the school.

"So, he was the one that Haruno-san compared me to?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto had a disturbed look on his face. "Sakura-chan has a huge crush on him."

"_Why does he look upset?"_ I asked myself. _"Maybe he likes Haruno-san?"_

We had just made it to the cafeteria. Naruto got in one line and I just followed behind. Truly, I did not know where I was going.

I saw Naruto pull out a coin pouch in the shape of a frog.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the frog.

"This?" he lifted it up, a blush resting upon his cheeks. "This is Gama-chan. He holds all my money."

"Okay…" I sad, looking away. "Anywho, what line is this for?"

"Ramen!" he said happily.

I looked back at him. "Ramen? I guess I'll get that, too."

I stuck my hand in my back pocket to pull out my wallet. Then my other pocket and my front ones. I even checked the pockets of the uniform coat.

"Arg…I can't find my wallet!!" I growled in frustration.

"Do you remember where you last had it?" Naruto asked.

My head slummed down. "I know where it is…I left it in my luggage…"

I heard Naruto rummage through Gama-chan. I looked up and saw him pull out a dollar bill.

"Here…" he said with an adorable pouty face.

Wait, did I just call him adorable…? I think I have some issues.

I lifted my hand and pointed at myself. Gesturing just to make sure it was for me.

"Take it. It's one thousand yen, so, it should be enough for miso ramen with pork," he said, a blush forming on his face.

Okay, I do have a problem. I just met Naruto today, and he is already starting to be so…so…damn cute!

A smiled formed on my face. "Thank you so much! I promise to pay you back!" I took the money and held it tightly in my hand.

Once we got our ramen we headed towards a table, taking a seat.

At the table were two other people. One who looked like he had not slept in days, and another one on the heavy set side.

"Shikamaru, Choji," Naruto called to them.

They both looked in our direction.

"Hey, Naruto," the chubby one said.

"What's up, Naruto," the lazy one greeted in a monotone voice.

"I'm doing good," Naruto grinned at them. "Oh, this is Tomoko. He's new to our school."

The lazy one looked my way. He had a doubtful look in his eyes. "Name's Shikamaru."

"And, I'm Choji," the chubby one said, pulling out a bag of chips, I believe, from his lap.

"Nice to meet you," I said, wondering where the bag of chips came from.

I looked over at Naruto, whom had started eating his ramen.

He looked up and with a full mouth, said, "Hmm…?"

"Uh, nothing," I sweated a bit, beginning to eat my ramen.

"So, where you from?" Shikamaru asked.

I slurped my noodles, gulping them down so I could answer. "Tokyo."

"It's rare that we get new students at this school. How'd you get in?" he stared at me sternly.

"_Is he on to me?"_ I thought.

"My Otosama is the owner of a big company. He heard that Konoha Academy was one of the top schools in Japan, so he sent me here," I said, twisting the true reason into a lie.

(Japanese lesson: Otosama- Very respectful term for Father.)

Yes, Konoha Academy was up there as one of the top High Schools in Japan. But, my dad only sent me here so he would not have to see my cursed being.

I sighed, thinking, _"My whole life is just one big lie…"_

"I see," Shikamaru replied.

"_It's like he can read my mind,"_ I glared at him only to look away.

With that, he just turned to face Choji.

I sighed in relief. It is almost as if he is getting close to figuring out my identity.

(Chii: Well, he is a genius!)

"Ahhh," sighed a very happy Naruto plopping backwards, extending his stomach.

"Naruto," I whispered.

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"Uh, oh, heh, you know, you look funny," I said, laughing a bit.

Naruto looked at me confused. "How?"

"Nothing," I said, getting back to my ramen.

Just as I finished up, the bell rang.

"Yes! PE is next!" said Naruto, happily.

"Oh, yeah, huh?" I remembered…sadly.

I quickly got up and placed my plastic ramen bowl and wooden chopsticks in the garbage.

Naruto waited for me as I walked over to him.

"Okay, I don't know if your last school had a locker room. But, here we don't," Naruto told me as it seemed we were walking back to the classrooms. "We change in our classrooms. The girls get our homeroom and we change next door."

Oh, PE. The dreaded class that would really require me to be extra careful. Especially changing in front of a bunch of boys.

"_No need to freak, Tomoko," _I told myself. _"You have your chest bound. You're even wearing a tank top under the uniform. As long as they don't see your breasts, you should be fine…oh, I hope so…"_

We got back to the hallway where our homeroom was, and went into a class across from it.

Naruto slid open the door and walked in.

Just as I was about to walk in, a teacher walked out with some clothes and a pair of shoes in his hands.

He was wearing a green polo shirt and green sweat pants. He had very bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut for a hair style.

I was taken aback by this. I backed up a bit to get out of the person's way.

"Are you Kuroume Tomoko-kun?" he asked me.

"Y-yes…I am," I nodded.

"Good, I am glad I found you," he cleared his throat, continuing. "I am Maito Gai. But, you may call me Gai-sensei. I will be your PE teacher." He handed me the clothes and shoes. "This is your uniform and the PE shoes that the school requires."

"Thanks…" I said, taking them.

"Also, the lockers to put your uniform are in the back. You might have to share with someone," he said, getting out of my way and pushing me inside; the door closing behind me.

Upon walking inside, some of the guys were already changing. Some were walking shirtless and others were putting on their pants.

"Hey!!" I heard Naruto call over to me, walking up. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

I looked over at him and started to blush. He had his gym shorts on, but he was not wearing a shirt. This was giving me a clear view of his toned torso.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I answered, laughing nervously.

I walked over to the lockers in the back of the classroom and saw Shikamaru by himself.

I walked over to him and asked, "Hey, Shikamaru-san, are you sharing a locker?"

"No," he said, putting on his shoes.

"Mind if I share with you?" I smiled.

"Ugh, what a drag. Fine, just don't be troublesome," he said.

I just shrugged and put my PE clothes on a desk. I looked inside the locker and saw an empty space on the bottom. There was one shelf, but that was occupied by Shikamaru's clothes.

I took off my blue uniform jacket. Because this was the month of October, we were in our winter uniforms. I folded the jacket and put it in the locker. I sighed to myself and took off my white collared shirt and blue tie.

I quickly put them in the locker so I could quickly put on my PE shirt.

When I stood up, Naruto was standing right next to me.

I jumped in surprise. "M-may I help you?"

"What's with the tank top?" he pointed at me. "You afraid to change in front of other guys?"

"N-no…!" I stuttered.

"Then why do you need to wear it?" he kept pressuring me for the answer.

"B-because…" I stuttered. "…I-I, uh, get cold easily."

"Tch, you keep getting weirder and weirder," he said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed quietly and quickly grabbed my shirt, putting it on. After that, I changed out of my blue uniform pants and changed into the PE shorts.

"_Being a guy is so hard. Otosama, why…?" _I thought.

Once changed, I closed the locker door and followed Naruto outside for PE.

* * *

Chii: Okay, this is where it ends! Longer than the first chapter, I've really worked hard on this one! Well, see ya next chapter.


End file.
